


That happened..

by Imashark777 (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imashark777
Summary: This is my first writing, so be nice!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing, so be nice!!

"Let's go, Tobs!" Ashlyn yelled.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Tobin muttered. It was a cloudy and rainy day in Portland, and the team had just come back from one of their games. It was a devastating loss, so some of the girls decided to go drown their sorrows in alcohol. Their group included Tobin, Ashlyn, Pinoe, Syd, Ali, Christen, and Kelley. Tobin made her way through her and Ashlyn's messy apartment trying not to trip on anything. She then successfully made her way out the door and joined the others. The group hopped into their separate cars and headed to the club.  
~.~  
Once they arrived, they got together and walked inside.  
"Let's get some bitches, bitches!" Pinoe whooped. The club was dimly lit and full of people.  
"There's always lots of people on Fridays," Tobin observed. The girls grabbed a table and threw their belongings down. Ali dragged Ashlyn to the dance floor, Christen and Syd followed, and Pinoe went to get a drink. Tobin started after Pinoe, since she wasn't in the mood to dance.  
"Hey, wait up Toby!" Kelley called. Tobin turned to see Kelley skipping towards her. Suddenly, someone bent over, causing their leg to stretch out and trip Kelley. Tobin bit her lip to keep from laughing and went over to help her up, but the person had beaten her to it. She had long dark hair and icy blue eyes.  
"Shit, I'm sorry!" She said.  
"I-it's ok," Kelley stuttered. Kelley was pretty proud of herself for getting managing to say something to this stunning stranger.  
"I'm Hope," The women, now identified as Hope, smiled.  
"Kelley," Kelley grinned.  
"You wanna dance?" Hope asked.  
"Sure!" Kelley exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. Kelley blushed as Hope giggled.  
"I'll meet you t-there," Kelley squeaked.  
"Don't be long," Hope smiled. Hope cast a flirty look at Kelley and made her way to the dance floor.  
"Damn, Kelley!" Tobin chuckled after Hope was out of earshot.  
"Shut up," Kelley glared, but eventually turned into a smile. They stood for a moment in silence.  
"Hey, Kelley?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What the fuck are you still doing here? Go get your girl!" Tobin scolded.  
"Oh, right! Yes, sir!" Kelley saluted. Tobin rolled her eyes as Kelley walked away.  
Tobin made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. As she waited, she saw a stunning brunette sitting next to her.  
"Hi," Tobin blurted. The girl turned towards her.  
"Hi," she responded. Her voice was raspy, and undeniably sexy.  
"I'm Tobin," Tobin introduced.  
"I'm Alex," She replied.  
"So, you come here often?" Tobin grinned. Alex laughed.  
"Yeah no, I just came here to clear my head."  
"Oh ok. Wanna talk about it?"  
Alex looked at her. Then she sighed.  
"I have a therapist for that."  
"Yeah, but you can talk to me for free," Tobin replied. Alex chuckled.  
After a few minutes of silence, Tobin said, "Go ahead."  
"What?" Alex questioned. Tobin sighed.  
"I can tell they you want to rant, so go ahead. I'm all ears." Alex took a deep breath.  
"His names Servando, and he's a a dick. He cheated on me. I thought he loved me, but I was apparently wrong. We would go out to dinner, he would get me flowers, he would whisper 'I love you', and he would hold my hand. I did the same for him. I don't get what I did wrong. I thought we were happy!" Alex's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to escape.  
Tobin was in shock. She could not believe that some one had done that to this amazing, beautiful women sitting next to her. Tobin scooted over and wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex's breath hitched. She buried her head into Tobin's neck and choked down her sobs. When she was done she looked at Tobin and whispered, "Thank you." Tobin smiled at her in response. Alex couldn't help but smile back. Tobin's smile was intoxicating, she couldn't get enough of it.  
"Um, do maybe, um, want to go get something to eat with me?" Alex stuttered. Tobin smiled.  
"I would love to."  
Alex slipped her hand into Tobin's and led her out the door and into the cold night.  
"So, is this like a date or..." Tobin asked nervously.  
Alex turned towards her and looked into her hazel eyes. She smiled a pressed her lips to Tobin's. Tobin stood in shock for a minute before gathering her senses and kissed her back. Alex pulled away and grinned, then continued walking.  
Tobin quickly caught up.  
"This is definitely a date." ~.~


End file.
